onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Quiet Minds
"Quiet Minds" is the fifteenth episode of Season Three of ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was written by Kalinda Vazquez and directed by Eagle Egilsson. It is the fifty-ninth episode of the series overall, and premiered on March 30, 2014. Synopsis Neal finds himself back in Storybrooke and yearns for a way to reconnect with his son Henry, whose memories of his father are gone, while also trying to find his own father, Rumplestiltskin, whom he has just learned is alive but missing, and Regina discovers a possible connection with Robin Hood. Meanwhile, in the Fairy Tale Land that was over the past year, agonizing over the death of his father, Neal - with the help of Belle and enchanted candelabra Lumiere - attempts to find a magical solution to bring back Rumplestiltskin from the dead.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20140324abc27/ Recap Cast Starring *Ginnifer Goodwin as Mary Margaret Blanchard *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla as Evil Queen*/Regina Mills *Josh Dallas as David Nolan *Emilie de Ravin as Belle/Belle French *Colin O'Donoghue as Hook *Michael Raymond-James as Neal Cassidy *Jared S. Gilmore as Henry Mills *Robert Carlyle as Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold Guest Starring *Beverley Elliott as Granny *Henri Lubatti as Lumiere *Rebecca Mader as Zelena *Sean Maguire as Robin Hood Co-Starring *Raphael Alejandro as Roland Uncredited *Rose McIver as Tinker Bell* *Unknown as Floyd Trivia Production Notes= Production Notes *The title card features Lumiere. *The title of this episode was announced by Adam Horowitz via his Twitter account on December 25, 2013.https://twitter.com/AdamHorowitzLA/status/415879980510232576 *The hospital scene where Hook brings Neal jello, is a shout-out to a deleted scene from "In the Name of the Brother", where Hook is roaming around the hospital and expresses confusion at seeing this food product. |-|Episode Connections= Event Chronology *The Enchanted Forest flashbacks occur after "Witch Hunt" and before the opening scene of "The Tower", and one year before the casting of the new curse in part two of "A Curious Thing". *The Land Without Magic events occur after "The Tower" and before "It's Not Easy Being Green". Episode Connections *Belle remarks that Hook tried to kill her twice; referring to the events of "Queen of Hearts" and "The Outsider". *Emma gave the swan keychain necklace back to Neal in "Manhattan". *How the first Dark One was "born", is explored in "Nimue". *Belle mentions events in "Lacey" when Rumplestiltskin built the library of the castle. *Regina remembers events of "Quite a Common Fairy" when Tinker Bell helped her find a second chance at true love. *Hook reminisces about Neal, when he was still Baelfire, and the time they spent together in "And Straight On 'Til Morning". *Neal mentions that he almost married his grandfather's evil minion, who he first met in "Selfless, Brave and True". *Emma tells Neal about Walsh proposing to her and how she later discovered his true identity in "New York City Serenade". *Emma recalls the life she and Neal wanted to have in Tallahassee, which they decided in "Tallahassee". *What happened to Lumiere after Belle took him away is shown in "Bleeding Through". *Rumplestiltskin's fate after he was taken captive by Zelena is revealed in "A Curious Thing". *Belle also returns to Snow White and the others in "A Curious Thing". *After discovering Zelena's true identity, Emma intends to ask Regina to cast a protective spell around Mary Margaret's loft, which is enacted in "The Jolly Roger". *The park bench where Emma tells Henry about his father is the same bench that Hook and Emma sit on in "Snow Drifts". |-|Cultural References= Disney *This episode features an enchanted candelabra named Lumiere, a character from the Walt Disney Animation Studios adaptation of ''Beauty and the Beast. Fairy Tales and Folklore *This episode features Belle from the Beauty and the Beast fairy tale, Rumplestiltskin from the Rumplestiltskin fairy tale, Hook from the Peter Pan story as well as the Wicked Witch of the West and Flying Monkeys from the The Wonderful Wizard of Oz story. Popular Culture *Rumplestiltskin's bookshelf is full of old books, including: **Leatherbound editions of The Selected Writings of Elbert Hubbard: ***''Selected Writings of Elbert Hubbard: The Elect, Volume V, 1923 (upside-down, on the right hand side on the top shelf).File:315Bookshelf.png ***Selected Writings of Elbert Hubbard: On My Way, Volume VII'' (upside-down, on the right hand side on the top shelf). ***''Selected Writings of Elbert Hubbard: Modern Business, Volume VIII, 1928File:315Bookshelf2.png **The Savoy Operas, by W. S. Gilbert and Arthur Sullivan (1926) **Heartbroken Melody'' by Kathleen Norris (1939) |-|Props Notes= Props Notes *The cover of the book which holds the key to the Dark One's vault,File:315Book.png shows an image of the Gnostic deity Abraxas. The text and the image is a replica of the engraving on one of the Abraxas stones. **The page with the key,File:315ItsAHidingSpot.png is a transcript from a page in Book VIII of ''De Civitate Dei'De Civitate Dei, Augustine of Hippo, p. 102. Facsimilie by Google Books (''The City of God), a book of Christian philosophy written in Latin by early Christian theologian and philosopher Augustine of Hippo in the early fifth century. ***The page contains part 1, and the start of part 2, from Book VIII. An English translation can be found on Project Gutenberg: http://www.gutenberg.org/files/45304/45304-h/45304-h.htm#Page_305 *The label on Zelena's bottle of orange juiceFile:315OrangeJuice.png says Andana; the Cebuano word for "story".http://translate.google.com/#ceb/en/andana It is "best before" January 21. 2014. The text at the top of the bottle says "la pulpe se dépose naturellement", which is French for "pulp settles naturally". *The symbols on the Vault of the Dark OneFile:315VaultOpens.png includes the tomoe, the triquetra, the triangle, the Eye of Providence, the pentagram and the sun. Circling all the other symbols is the Ouroboros, which represents cyclicality, especially in the sense of something constantly re-creating itself—fitting for the vault of the Dark One. *The bookFile:315OnlyRestore.png that Belle uses to identify the symbol on Neal's hand is written in Latin. International Titles Videos 3x15 - Quiet Minds - Promo 3x15 - Quiet Minds - Sneak Peek 1 3x15 - Quiet Minds - Sneak Peek 2 References ---- nl:Quiet Minds